Aventuras en México
by Anath san
Summary: Como parte de los cursos de verano, Aizawa ha organizado un viaje escolar a tierras mexicanas. ¿Qué aventuras les espera a los chicos del salón 1-A de la UA? ¿Aizawa se arrepentirá de tomar ese viaje? [Sin shipps]
1. Chapter 1

Como parte de los cursos de verano, Aizawa a organizado un viaje escolar a tierras mexicanas. ¿Qué aventuras les espera a los chicos del salon 1-A de la UA? ¿Aizawa se arrepentirá de tomar ese viaje? [Sin shipps]

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Cap. 1

* * *

.

.

.

Una vez que bajaron todos juntos del avión, Bakugou decidió estirar sus extremidades fuera del alcance de la vista de sus molestos compañeros.

Porque si, su comodidad personal era primero, así que cuando una ola turbia vestida con ropas amarillas chirriantes que casi lo empuja hasta quien sabe dónde, hizo lo que la mayoría apostaba en el avión: que una vez que pisara suelo mexicano soltaría sus característicos shine teme.

Sin embargo, sabía que esto ya no era su territorio, así que con toda su lógica reunida, y, percibiendo que gran parte de las personas reunidas murmuraban y señalaban a un equipo de futbol, (que suponía, también habían llegado en un avión) vestidos con las mismas playeras que la chusma palurda se había atrevido a tocarlo.

-¿Qué pasa con esta gente? –pregunto al policía más cercano, exigiendo una respuesta en un inglés bastante practicado.

-Digamos que muchos mexicanos no quieren a este equipo, por lo que les acostumbra a decir cierta frase.

Bakugou frunció el ceño.

-Exijo saberlo inmediatamente – el policía sonrió nervioso, pues el mismo había contemplado que aquel niño extranjero había sido arrastrado por esa multitud.

Bien, pero acércate, que yo no quiero tener problemas con sus seguidores, porque si me escuchan, me roban la cartera.

El policía se acercó y susurro, con cierta duda en su voz.

-¿Eso significa? ¿Así se pronuncia?

El policía asintió.

Y con toda su dignidad y orgullo de promedio, Bakugou Katsuki pronuncio (grito) su primera frase en español en tierras mexicanas.

-¡Chingue su madre el América!

Hasta que una turba enardecida lo escucho… y ataco.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Holi.

Bueno, como lo dije en el resumen, esta madre no va a tener ningún contenido romanticoso porque yolo ¿Ok? Que para eso ya tengo mis otros fics. Aclarando, quien me pida alguna shipp le parto su madre, ¿Estamos?

Principalmente, esto va a estar lleno de modismo mexicanos, así que no se tomen muy enserió este fic, que ni yo lo hago, aparte de que tampoco sé si continuarlo.

Si no te agradan los términos, pues por ahí afuera hay muchos más fics con tramas más complejas (Más shidillos, la neta) y con romance.

Por cierto, ¿Alguien de por aquí le va al América? Si es así, déjenme decirles que chinguen muy su madre.

Besitos y abrazos aunque le vayan al América.

Un review hace a un ficker feliz ~(*u*~)

Gracias por leer :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Cap. 2

* * *

.

.

.

-Es donde tienen a un tlacuache como director, ¿No?

-¿Un qué?

-¡Si!, ¡Ya sabe! –Exclamo uno de los tantos secretarios en el edificio general de la SEP-. El de la canción que dice: Un tlacuache tururutu, un tlacuache tururutu.

Aizawa masajeo su cien; confundido, estresado y fatigado.

No solo por el hecho de lidiar con entablar conversación con personas de lo más expresivas y confianzudas (como decían por esas extrañas tierras), sino que también debía de aguantar a una bola de adolescentes que lo primero que querían hacer era visitar un lugar llamado _Tepito_ a quien sabe qué y a Mic, que quería ir directo a una de las famosas cantinas de México.

Una vez afuera de la institución educativa de México, llamo a Mic y a Midnight, sin respuesta alguna, notando que sus dos pusilánimes e ineptos compañeros no se encontraban ni cerca.

-¿Dónde se fueron los mocosos? –pregunto Aizawa al llegar frente a Mic y Midnight quienes se encontraban platicando solos en el parque más cercano, consumiendo una rara comida que un vendedor ambulante en bicicleta les había vendido.

-Un grupo se fue a comprar a esa tienda –dijo Midnight señalando una pequeña tienda color rojo y franjas amarillas con cuatro enormes letras adornando su entrada.

-Kirishima, Kaminari, Zero y Bakugou fueron a ver un cartel de algo llamado _Lucha libre_ –agrego el héroe rubio, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Demonios! – exclamó el azabache, comenzando a correr en todas las direcciones para traer (cazar) a cada uno de sus estudiantes.

 _-Si se pierde alguno de los alumnos, se le descontara mucho dinero-_ recordó la declaración del que se encargaría de proporcionarle su salario y pagos quincenales.

Así que ahora más que nunca, vigilaría con más atención a cada uno de sus retoños, costara lo que costara, porque de ellos dependía que le pagaran los viáticos, y de ellos dependería que durmiera correctamente sin preocupaciones de no comer en el siguiente mes.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Jajajaja, pinche Aizawa, se le va a subir la presión con tanto puberto.

¿Que otras aventuras les deparan a todos los estudiantes?

Sabeeeee

Reviews:

 **Misterghoul66** : Bakugou vs Modismos mexicanos y mexicanos (?) Ya veremos como sera la convivencia en tierra azteca. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :D

 **ukinea** : Ese pinche Kacchan desayuna el peligro, Mmmmm, ¿Quién sera ese Saiko no jiro que inspire a todos los retoños de Aizawa? Ya lo pensare xd Gracias por tu apoyo y me alegro que te gustara esta propuesta XD

Un review hace a un ficker feliz :D

Gracias por leer ~(*u*~)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Cap. 3

* * *

.

.

.

-¿Chile del que pica o el que no pica, chinito robot? – pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa el hombre que atendía con alegría a los jóvenes estudiantes que habían aparecido en las noticias de la tarde por golpear a uno de sus compañeros, ofreciéndoles con insistencia su delicioso producto.

-Del que no pica. No me gusta lo picante- Comento Todoroki con interés, viendo como el hombre de mediana edad agregaba con gracia el contenido rojo.

Tokoyami alzo una ceja, sin creer mucho las palabras del vendedor.

Aizawa, entre molesto y agotado, agito el brazo en señal de retirada. Ya estaba bastante cansado y deseaba dormir temprano para poder madrgar apropiadamente.

-"El que madruga, Dios le ayuda" -Había escuchado decir una madre a su bendición.

-¿Q-Que es eso? – Pregunto Midoriya Izuku, dos puestos delante de sus compañeros señalando un puesto con varias figuras de barro de diferentes tamaños y colores que había visto desde lejos.

-¡Es una alcancía del héroe numero 1 de Japón, werito!-dijo un joven vendedor de apariencia vivaz e intereses lucrativos-. Si te interesa, puedes jugar para ganártela.

A Izuku parecieron brillarle los ojos.

-No parece una figura de All Might-dijo Yaoyorozu con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Uraraka con duda, pues la figurilla tenía bastante parecido con el héroe rubio.

-En primer lugar –señalo-. Si no me equivoco y deletreando las letras aquí dice: O-R-U-M-A-I-T-O.

-Es de colección… -menciono el vendedor, esperando que las palabras de la chica no frenaran el fanatismo del joven.

-¡Quiero jugar!

-¡Me gusta tu actitud, chico!

Con ánimos, Izuku arrojo con torpeza las esferas de vidrio que el joven le había proporcionado, fallando inevitablemente completar el puntaje que necesitaba.

-N-No llores- murmuro el vendedor con nerviosismo-. Mira, aquí tienes un premio de consolación que se parece mucho a tu ídolo.

Al levantar la cabeza, Izuku observo la figura que muy amablemente el joven le había regalado.

-¿Súper Sam?

-Sí, incluso es mejor héroe que cierto personaje con traje rojo y antenitas amarillas- comento el joven vendedor, inflando su pecho con orgullo.

-¡Gracias! ¡Lo cuidare mucho!

-¡Para la próxima intenta ganarte una alcancía del Santo! –se despidió el vendedor con una sonrisa en el rostro al notar que el chinito admiraba su figura azul y lo abrazaba fervientemente.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¿Y la arena?

Chispas, esta actualización sí que tardo en llegar.

¿Qué otras mmds harán los chinitos en estas tierras?

¿Qué habrán comprado o descubierto en Tepito? Xd

 **Reviews:**

 **Ukinea** : Me da miedo que a Aizawa le de Diabetis (?) Jajajajajaj, ¡Que gusto que te gustara el capitulo, y muchas gracias por tu apoyo!

 **Sarah Usher** : Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me hicieron el día uwu Esperemos que Kacchan no se le ocurra alguna tontería en este periodo de viaje, que no quiero que ya no lo dejen pasar por desmadrozo (?) Gracias por tu lindo comentario :D

 **GoreCife** r: Gracias por tu hermoso comentario y me alegra que te gustara uwu

Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización :D

Gracias por leer -3-

Un review hace a un ficker feliz ~(*u*~)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Cap. 4

* * *

.

.

.

Por curiosidad (y por tener un pequeño tiempo libre donde no sabían cómo proceder) Uraraka, Kirishima, Kaminari, Zero y Mineta, decidieron dejar el canal de los deportes, específicamente, en un partido de futbol soccer, donde jugaba un equipo con uniforme azul, y su contrario con playeras con franjas rojas, que inexplicablemente comenzaba a hacerse entretenido por cada minuto que pasaba.

La verdad, los partidos de futbol en Asia en general no eran tan dramáticos como lo hacían ver los propios mexicanos y los espectadores orientales no se involucraban tan sentimentalmente en un juego.

-Mira, en las gradas unos tipos ya empezaron a golpearse –señalo Kirishima-. Eso es muy varonil.

-¡Eso, dale con la silla! –grito Mineta después de morder el hot dog que Kaminari se había preparado.

-Si quieren ver luchas, yo conozco un canal donde pasan las mejores.

-El canal de los diputados no cuenta –intercedió Uraraka-. Ya me percate que aunque se den de golpes a veces, no significa que lo hagan siempre y la mayoría solo se hace bolita en su asiento y se duermen.

Jirou, quien pasaba por el recibidor del hotel, miro con intriga lo emocionados que se encontraban sus compañeros.

-¿Por qué ese tipo está llorando?

Uraraka giro, y se encamino junto a la chica para llevarla junto a su asiento, determinante a que escuchara la historia digna de un buen programa de tragedia.

-El que tiene la cabeza rapada fingió que el árbitro le dio un cabezazo, entonces, cuando noto que pasaban la repetición de su pelea, se lanzo a golpes contra el defensa del equipo contrario, por lo que le sacaron tarjeta roja y por eso comenzó a llorar como niña.

Jirou frunció el ceño.

-Eso no es cierto, Uraraka. En la repetición claramente se ve como el pobre hombre es agredido por el diabólico arbitro –Zero intervino al escuchar la nada fiable historia de la chica castaña.

-Mineta, pásame esa salsa roja. La necesito para mis papitas –pidió Kaminari al pervertido después de que Zero comenzara una pelea verbal con Uraraka.

-No te lo recomiendo si quieres vivir – comento Mineta al pasar la botella de cristal con etiqueta amarilla, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

-Vamos, hombre. Sabes que no creo que lo que muestran en youtube sobre las cosas picantes sean ciertas. Solo lo hacen para asustar a los extranjeros.

-¿Acaso no viste lo que les paso a Todoroki y a Iida? –dijo Jirou-. Creo que fue suerte que no llegaran a urgencias. Además, tú aun no has probado ningún platillo mexicano. Solo has comido en el Mcdonals en estos días –agrupo al recordar el vaso de fruta con un extraño contenido rojo que se había comprado un par de días antes de haber llegado a la ciudad de México y que casi la había matado.

-Sabes que Todoroki, y en especial Iida son unos exagerados, y también no es mi culpa que las hamburguesas sean mi alimento favorito. Pero prometo que ya comenzare a probar la comida típica de por aquí –aseguro con una sonrisa.

Jirou bufo ante las palabras de su compañero.

-¡Penal! –exclamo Zero con emoción.

-Oh… - Uraraka reacciono con saña, agrandando sus ojos y poniendo una pose pensativa al percatarse que de nuevo, las personas en las gradas harían _eso_ de nuevo.

-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – los chicos (excluyendo a Jirou) se sumaron a los asistentes del partido.

-Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

Un instinto asesino se sintió en el ambiente, crispando sus espaldas.

-Puuuuurisima Concepción del sagrado corazón –añadieron al ver que Aizawa Shota los fulminaba con su mirada al saber que ellos ya sabían muchas malas palabras en español latino. Y muchas otras palabras para librarse de los problemas.

Sin duda, para eso si eran buenos aprendiendo.

-Este país sí que es muy varonil –Kirishima bromeo al ver a su mejor amigo retorcerse en su lugar al probar su botana con el mortal liquido y al escuchar como el publico del partido exclamaban la ultima silaba que faltaba.

…toooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

.

.

.

* * *

Notas finales:

Hola, ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien chidori :3

¿Quién pensó que ya había abandonado este fic? Pues no batos, esto va a seguir, pero quien sabe cada cuando xd

¿Alguien tiene como pariente a un político?

Si lo tienen o conocen un caso contrario a los mencionados en este fic, pido una disculpa. Yo tengo la esperanza de que no todos los dipus son así, pero como a veces veo el canal del congreso, me percato de que muchos diputados y cenadores se hechan unas siestotas dignas de los dioses que dan una envidia :v

A propósito ¿Creen que a nuestros protagonistas les va a dar gastritis para cuando terminen sus vacaciones? Yo digo que no, porque recordemos que la cultura japonesa también tienen sus comidas picantosas osas.

Ya saben, si tienen alguna sugerencia, pueden dejarla con un review. Y si no, pos wuau, ya veré yo solita como le sigo con este fic chungo.

Y recuerden amigues, recuerden que esta historia no tendrá ni madres de parejas, así que no sean culos y no me las pidan, porque no lo habrán.

Gracias por leer ~(*-*~)


End file.
